Disgaea: Demons Legacy
by MontaroKid
Summary: Laharl, and Flonne agree to help a boy by the name of Kaire, help him free his village Jutinheim from the hands of a dark overlord, will they suceed?
1. Chapter 1

Disgaea: Demon's Legacy

By

Adam Whaley

_chapter 1: Kaire of Jutinheim_

Laharl plopped onto the floor cross legged. "Who said he could come in?" He grunted. Flonne followed quickly behind him. "Laharl! At least meet him! He came a long way to greet you!"

Laharl turned his head. "No way! I don't care how far he came to see me!" Flonne pouted.

"Why won't you meet him?! What do you have against him? You don't even know him!" Larharl turned towards her. "Exactly why i'm not meeting him..."

A man walked in, he had his sword at his side, a red bandana on his forehead, green hair, and golden eyes.

"Overlord Laharl! I've come a long way to meet you!"

Laharl shook his hand dismissively. "I don't care! Be gone!"

The man grunted. "But my sire!" The man bowed. "I wish to become your apprentice."

Laharl sat there, looking down at him. "Humph? An apprentice?"

The man nodded "Yes! I am Kaire of Jutinheim." Kaire looked up at him.  
"Jutinheim, eh?" Laharl smirked. "Well then, Kaire... You can be my apprentice if..."

Kaire quirked his head. "If?"

Laharl threw his fist into the air. "If you defeat me in battle!"

Flonne staggered over "WHAT?!"

Kaire stood, and nodded. "Fine, if that what it takes to become the great overlord Laharl's apprentice, I will defeat you!"

Laharl got into a fighting position. Flonne ran up to Laharl. "Please Laharl! Don't don't do this! Why do you need to fight him?! Why can't you just let himself be your apprentice?!"

Laharl shook his head. "He needs to prove himself..."

Kaire, quickly ran at Laharl, his fist in the air. Laharl stepped to the side, and elbowed Kaire in the back of the neck. Kaire staggered forward, and flipped forwards to keep himself from falling flat on his face. Kaire quickly turned and punched Laharl in the face. Laharl staggered back a little bit. "Nice punch ya' got there..." Laharl cracked his neck, and then cracked his knuckles. Laharl ran at Kaire, and punched Kaire in the gut, kicking him in the rib, and shooting lightning into his chest. Kaire fell to the ground. "N,no..." Kaire tried to stand. "I must become your apprentice Sire...I must..." Kaire stood to his feet, and ran at Laharl. With immense speed, he kneed Laharl in the stomach, quickly flipped backwards, knocking Laharl into the wall, Kaire's fist glew a dark red, and Kaire threw his fist at Laharl. Laharl quickly ducked. The wall broke to pieces. Larharl smirked... "Nice move..." Laharl leaped to his feet, rapidly throwing punches at Kaire. Kaire was able to dodge most of his punches. Finally Kaire slipped up, and was faced with a series of punches. Kaire knew he was about to faint. _No...Not yet...I need to become Laharl's apprentice...I need...To..._

Laharl threw the final punch, and before it hit Kaire, an explosion was heard outside the castle. "DOOD!!"

Laharl, left Kaire to lie there. "What's happening?!" Laharl looked outside, to see Vyers, killing random prinny. "Mid-Boss?! What are you doing?!"

Vyers looked up to Laharl. "Ah! My old rival! We meet again at last!"

Larharl sighed. "Geez, Mid-Boss, i've had just about enough of you!"

Vyers toppled over. "I told you call me _The Dark Adonis!_"

Laharl grunted. "Shut up! I told you, you're Mid-Boss!" Vyers grunted.

"Come prince! Fight me!"

Larharl grabbed his sword, when suddenly Kaire stepped in his way, with Kaire's sword drawn. "Sire, allow me to fight this _Mid-Boss_."

Laharl grunted. "I don't care! As long as he's dead!

Kaire nodded, and walked out of the room.

_DOOD!_

Kaire walked from the castle gates, looking towards Mid-Boss. "So your, _Mid-Boss_?"

Mid-Boss growled. "My name...Is 'The dark Adonis.' From the castle Laharl was yelling. "Shut up! I told you! You're Mid-Boss!"

Kaire sighed, although Kaire respected laharl more than anyone else, even he could agree that he was immature. Mid-Boss was already running towards Kaire, Mid-Boss now had a large katana at his side, getting ready to thrust it through Kaire. Kaire's reflexes helpred him snap to the side. Mid-Boss immerdiatley turned directions, swinging his blade rapidly. Kaire delfected some with his blade, looking for an opening. If Kaire were to move left or right, he would be chopped suey. His only decision was to move back.

Laharl grunted. "Look at that pitiful worm! He can't even dodge a simple attack like that!" Flonne pouted. "Laharl! Don't say that! Just because Kaire looks weak, doesn't mean he can't defeat Mid-Boss. Besides! Love will see him through!" Laharl sighed. "Love freak..."

Kaire knew he couldn't slip up. Unlike the fight with Laharl, this was life or death. Kaire's eyes popped open. He had finally thought of a way out of this barrage. Kaire bent backwards, Mid-Boss's blade striking overhead. kaire flipped backwards, kicking the blade from Mid-Boss's hand. The katana flew across the battlefield into a rotted tree. Kaire smirked. Mid-Boss grunted. "Only luck! My hand was sweaty, and the blade simply slipped from my hands!" Kaire yawned. "You need an excuse?"

Mid-Boss growled. "Shut up! I don't need my blade to defeat you!" Mid-Boss ran at Kaire, throwing a shadow ball at him. Kaire lept to the side, Kaire's leg was hit, and burned. Kaire got up with a limp. Mid-Boss laughed. "This will be easy! All you have is one leg of use! Victory is mine!" Mid-Boss ran at Kaire, and punched Kaire in the face. Kaire flew back, and before he hit the ground, a shadow ball rammed into him, and sent Kaire crashing through a tree. Kaire got up slowly. "I won't lose..."

Laharl sighed "He did decent..." Flonne nodded. "Thats the positive attitude!". Someone walked in, the door making a large creek. "Why are half my Prinnies dead?" Laharl grunted. "Etna...What're you doing here. I though you left on a 'mission'."

Etna giggled. "I lied, I was taking vacation." Etna plopped onto a couch, and giggled again. "I knew you wouldn't let me, it was the perfect excuse. Laharl grumbled to himself, and looked back out the window. Etna did the same. Who the cutey fighting Mid-Boss?"

Laharl looked at her in disgust. "Cutey? You mean Kaire?!"

Kaire got up. "What can I do..."

Mid-Boss ran at Kaire, again shooting a shadow ball. In a flash, Kaire dodged it using his blade, to swing around the shadow ball, with his good leg, he kicked Mid-Boss in the back of the head. Kaire landed flat on his butt. Kaire was huffing, as just a human, this was wearing him out fast, unlike Mid-Boss who had plent of energy left. Mid-Boss smirked, pulling his blade out of the tree it had been stuck in. "Now then pest... Let moi finish this..."

_Cutey?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Off to Jutinheim!

Laharl grunted. "Look at him! He's going to get killed!" Flonne ran up to the window. "Laharl! You have to help him!"

Laharl laughed "Like hell! He's just an annoying pest!" Flonne pouted. "That's just like you Laharl! You never care about anyone but yourself!" Laharl paused. "I killed myself to save you didn't I?!" Laharl snapped. Flonne paused. Laharl was right. he had given his life to save Flonne not too long ago. "I'm sorry..." Flonne apologized. Laharl looked the other direction. "Whatever..." Laharl blinked. "Hm? Where's Etna?"

Mid-Boss ran at Kaire, leaped in the air, and thrusted towards Kaire, bladefirst. Kaire squinted his eyes for several seconds waiting for the pain. Kaire's eyes opened and saw Etna in front of him. A spear into Mid-Boss's gut. Etna landed, and spun her spear around. "Your not touching him!" He exclaimed. Mid-Boss sighed, and looked at the hole in his stomach. "Well...Oh dear..." Mid-Boss looked at the two. His wound was bad. "I must...Eh...Go...To the bathroom!" Mid-Boss leaped up, and ran off. Etna pouted, and turned to Kaire. "Hey cutey..." Etna smiled. Kaire blushed, and shook her off of him, he staggered back, and fell over again. Etna walked up to him, and pulled him up again, walking himinside the castle. Something about Kaire, made Etna automatically attracted. Although she didn't know why either, she didn't care. Etna walked in and set Kaire on the couch, sitting next to him. Leaning her head against his shoulder. Kaire blushed again. "Ehm..." Flonne looked at Kaire's wounds. "Oh my gosh!" Flonne ran up, and grabbed his leg. "It looks bad."

Indeed it did. Black, pussy, and bloody. It had steem coming off of it. Laharl turned towards Kaire. "It's poisoned..." Flonne looked over to Lahalrl. "What?! How can you tell?!"

Laharl walked up to Kaire, and examined his leg. "I've seen this before. In fact. Few demons use this pison technique."

Etna smiled, and nodded. "Mid-Boss would sink that low."

Flonne looked worried, she examined Kaire's leg, and then looked up at Kaire. "Does it hurt?" Flonne asked, as a prinny entered the room, and a moist towel. "Here you go, dood."

Flonne smiled. "Thank you." She took the towel, and placed it on Kaire's leg. Kaire wenced in pain. "This will hurt for a little while." Flonne explained. Kaire nodded, and looked over to Etna. "Y-you seem to be taking a liking to me..."

Laharl nodded in agreement. "That's true, you've only seen him for a couple of minutes, and your head over heals for him." Etna blushed, and looked up to Kaire. "I dunno..." She answered sheepishly. "It's something about him" Laharl grunted.

Flonne sat next to Kaire, he'd be fine for the time being, and if they wanted it to heal, even if it was just a little, they would have to wait. "So you said you come from Jutinheim. Why would you come so far, just to become Laharl's apprentice?"

Kaire wenced in pain for a few seconds before he gave his answer. "I came down here, because I needed to get stronger..."

Flonne quirked her head. "Stronger for what?"

Kaire looked over to Flonne. "There's a large demon Overlord..."

Laharl laughed, simply to hide how irritated he really was. "Another overlord?! Geez! It's always another overlord!" Laharl threw his hands into the air, and looked outside the window, not caring what Kaire had to say any more. Flonne signaled Kaire to continue. "His name is Jages."

Flonne, again, quirked her head "Jages?" Kaire nodded.

"Yes... Overlord Jages. He's been terrorizing Jutinheim for years now. My people told me of you, Sire."

Laharl turned, he's changed a lot since everything that's happened in the past. Even though he acted rough and tough, He had emotions too. "They have, have they?"

Kaire nodded. "Yes. They told me out last hope, may lie upon you, and you group. So I ask you, if you will not allow me to be your apprentice, will you escort me to Jutinheim, and help save my people...?"

Laharl thought...There was a long silence "Fine..." he finally spoke out sighing. "We'll help you get to Jutinheim..."

Kaire smiled, and stood quickly. "Thank you Laharl, thank you!" Kaire immdiatley fell over, landing on Etna. Etna blushed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Laharl quirked an eyebrow. Etna has never acted this way before, never. It was too weird, but he'd find out soon enough.

"So I guess it's off to Jutinheim?" Flonne asked. Laharl nodded. "Yes, but we'll need more help..." Laharl snapped his fingers, and from the rafter, landed a Young, tan skin colored man. He had green hair, and golden eyes. "Yes sire?" The man spoke out.

"Yes, Anton... Is your ninja squad with you?"

Anton nodded. "Yes sire. They're always with me..."

From the rafters, came four identical ninjas. Grey hair, and lightly suited armor, equipted with ninja swords. Anton spoke out "This is my ninja squad. Ling, Ching, Ping, and Frank..."

The Ninja squad saluted. Kaire finally escaped Etna's grip. "Ugh...Nice to meet you all...

With final farewells. Laharl, Flonne, Etna, Kaire, Anton, and his trusty ninja squad started their journey to Jutinheim!

_Here you go dood!_

Chapter 4: The truth of the Overlord, and the Ninja's Acceptance!

The group traveled at a steady pace. Laharl in the lead. Kaire and Etna behind him. Flonne was walking along side Anton, as his ninja squad followed along behind him. Flonne had her hands behind her back. Anton was the newest vassal they've had, she knew nothing about him. "Sooooo... Anton, where do you come from."

Anton gave no answer. Flonne smiled "Well I come from Celestia! I'm an angel in training and-"

Anton grunted, interupting her. "I know..." He said quick and to the point. He obviously didn't want to get into conversation. Flonne sighed. Up ahead Kaire was blushing ever since they left. Etna had been all over him ever since they'd left the castle. Etna's arm was around his, and she simply smiled. Kaire sighed "Please Ms.Etna, must you really cling to me like this?"

Etna turned to him, and nodded. "I don't see why I wouldn't want to!"

Kaire shrugged, and continued to keep his pace. Laharl stopped. "Wait...Do any of you hear that?"

The group looked confused, and everything was silent, until Anton stepped forward. "Yes sire, sounds like... Whistling..."

Laharl quirked his eyebrow. "Whistling...Who would be around here?"

Laharl made a point, they were in the forest of death. Nothing, or anyone were around here. Maybe some demons, but it's doubtful. It's why they chose this path. Laharl kept listening, when the silence was broken by... An explosion!

A larg tree fell over. The group scattered into different directions, except for Etna, who satyed clung to Kaire's arm. The tree landed with a loud thud, the ground shook, and made Flonne and kaire fall over, Etna falling on top of Kaire. Laharl looked in the direction the explosion came from. "Who in the world?!"

A thin man walked through the ruble of burnt tree. "What a shame... Bringing down this wonderful piece of lumber, just to get your attention."

Laharl sighed. "And just who the hell are you?!" The man smirked. "Excuse me, I did forger to introduce myself, haven't I? My name is Kaiso."

Laharl quirked an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "Kaiso huh? Well what do you want with us." Kaiso smirked, and pointed to Kaire. "Him...He's heading to Jutinheim, to try and kill Overlord Jages correct?"

Laharl nodded. "Yeah, that right! And i'll chop him to pieces! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Kaiso shook his head, and waved his finger back and forth. "I'm afraid not..." Laharl grunted "And why's that?!" Kaire stood up, shaking loose from Etna, who just reattached to Kaire like a leech. "That's Kaiso. Overlod's Jages right hand man. He's pillaged our village more than once..."

Laharl looked towards Kaiso. "So you work for the wanna-be-overlord, eh?"

Kaiso nodded. "That's right, so you now know, i'm not going to let you past..." Laharl laughed. "And you're going to stop us how?"

Kaiso smirked. "About time you asked!"

Kaiso lifted his arms, zombies rose from the ground. There were about thirty of them. Laharl took a step back. "Heh! That's all!" Laharl shot lightning at the group of zombies. smoke emerged from the blast. 

Laharl waited, and as the smoke cleared, all the zombies were still standing, same as Kaiso. All unharmed by Laharl's attack. Laharl staggered back "W-what?!" Kaiso laughed. Before Laharl got angry, and went for another attack, Kaire stepped forward, Flonne holding Etna back. "Overlord Jages, and his desciples can only be hurt, by the warrior with Jutinheim blood." Flonne quirked her head to one side, Etna struggling her grip. "Why's that?" She asked. Kaire sighed "Jages was born in Jutinheim..."

Flonne gasped. "What?! Why would he destroy a village that he was born into?!" Kaiso glared at Kaire. "He was tired of the lack of respect. He wanted to be resprected, or feared. Since the people fought back, they chose the worst of desicions, to fear him! Now he won't let up, until they finally except his rule, or die in the preocess! Every last one of them!" Kaire gritted his teeth, and ran at Kaiso without warning. Kaiso used the palm of his hand and directed Kaire's sword into a tree. It got caught, up to the handle. Kaire pulled and pulled, but his sword wouldn't budge. Kaiso smirked, and vanished. The zombies stepped forward. Anton stepped forward. "Let me..." Laharl grunted "Didn't you hear?! No one can harm them except for Jutinheim blood!"

Antont looked towards Laharl, before drawing his katana. "Exactly..." Laharl was shocked "What?"

Anton ran at his foes, his ninja squad behind him. "Now DIE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5: Prinnies gone! Gathering of the Vassals!

Anton waisted no time with his opponent, and cut clean through the first zombie. "Twenty-nine more." He said to himself. "The beginning of our slaughter." Frank added in. Anton nodded, and ran at the group of undead soldiers. Antont quickly slicing through a group of five. Frank jumping in, finishing off any survivors of Anton's attack. Ping, nestled on a nearby tree branch, shot a few down with his pistol. The Nether World 45! Ping paused, and gave Ching a thumbs up, to go rushing in. Ching pulled out a set of throwing knives, and threw one to a few zombie's heads, with percise aim. Finall Ling leaped from the shadows, holding his axe. Ling sliced through the final little bunch with ease. And in a matter of seconds. The group of zombies were sliced into a mere pile of meat. Antont sheathed his sword, just as his swuad disappeared into the shadows.

The group travled a little farther, and set out camp, and began to eat a demon they hunted down for food. Flonne took a bite from the cooked meat. "So Anton, if you were able to hurt those zombies-" Flonne takes a minute to chew. "-That must mean you come from Jutinheim. Right?" Antont, leaning against a tree, deciding not to eat, shook his head no. "I'm not from Jutinheim... I have Jutinheim blood... My mother..." Flonne nodded. "I see!"

Kaire sighed, he had set his food down. Etna was clung to him, hugging him tightly, nuzzling him like a cat. "Please Ms.Etna. Why must you _always_ cling to me like this."

Laharl nodded. "He's right... All you've been doing lately is clinging on to this mess."

Kaire looked at Laharl, and sighed. If he was still not adressing him by his real name, like he did the others, he was most likely not respected by him yet. A prinnie walked up to Etna "How come you never show _us _that kind of affection, dood?" Etna simply let go of Kaire, and crushed the prinnie into the earth, smoke coming form his head. "Cause'" She answered simply, clinging back to Kaire. More prinnies gathered. All together, around fifty. Laharl was suprised. "Where are all these prinnies coming from?!" A noise from behind a large formation of bushes got the groups attention. A large rattling noise was heard, before another prinnie came waddling through the bushes towards the group. Laharl, and Flonne pokes their heads through. "Woah!" Flonne exclaimed. Kaire finally broke from Etna's grip. "What is it Ms.Flonne?" Kaire poked his head through the bushes along with the two. "Om my gosh..." The rest of the group poked their heads through the bush the find a giant black hole with a prinnie spriging from it every couple of seconds, behind that one bush were about another thousand prinnies. A man let out a laugh. He was wearing long fabric like worn out blanket, and robes for clothes. He had one red glowing eye. Laharl sprang out "What is this?! Where are all these prinnies coming from?!" The man laughed again. Laharl grunted. "Shut up with the laughing, who are you?!" The man laughed again. "My name-Heh- is Hyena-Ha!Heha!"

Laharl quirked an eyebrow. "Again!" He shook the weirded out look from his face. "Where are these prinnies coming from?!"

Hynea laughed. "Why from the dead of course..."

Laharl's eyes opped open, he was startled. "W-what?! The dead?!" the rest of the group was now out from the bush. "Thats right! I'm bringing these prinnies from the souls already crossed over to paradise, and brought them back as my slaves. Laharl was getting angry. "What for?!"

Hyena laughed. "For Flonne!" Laharl looked back to Flonne. "You wont touch her!" Laharl had no reason to ask why he wanted her, because he didn't care. If he wanted Flonne, that was reason enough to kill him. Hyena laughed, and a bell rung. "Well then-Heh- I'll take her by force...Prinnie squad A, come forth!" Four prinnies stepped forward. "Now then -Heh, Ha!- Meet prinnie squad A. Prin-Prin! Prin-Din! Pin-Tao! And finally, Prin-Kaiser!"

All four of them looked the same, except for the fact that Prin-Prin was ten times bigger than an ordinary Prinnie. Laharl stpped forward. "Anton!"

Antont stepped forward "Dont interupt my fight!"

Anton bowed. "Yes sire..."

Antont, and the ninja squad disappeared into the shadows. "Sire!" Kaire stepped forward. "If I am ever to become your apprentice... I need to prove my worth when in the heat of battle. Allow me to join you in your battle!"

Laharl sighed. "Alright..."

Kaire punched in the air "YES!"

Kaire drew his sword, Laharl did the same. The duo charged towards Hyena, and his prinnie squad...

_Why don't you show us that kind of affection, dood?_

Chapter 6: Showdown with the Hyena!

Laharl quickly threw a punch, at Hyena, Hyena quickly caught it, and went to trip Laharl. Lahark jumped into the air, and added a kick to the side of Hyena rag covered head. Hyena shook it off, and a blade revealed itself from inside the old rags and clothe. Hyena ran at Laharl, swinging his blade in an upward arc. Laharl backstepped, and thrusts in with his sword. Hyena quickly leaped backward. "This is all you've got? Ha! Ha!". Lahark smirked "Not even close..."

Kaire was back holding off the prinnies. One by one they flew at him, Kaire dodged, and weaved. Every now and then throwing in a stinging slice from his blade. Finally the gigantic Prin-Prin, gave on swing of his flipped, knocking Kaire into a nearby tree. Kaire shook off the pain, it wasn't easy fighting, even if he was simply dodging. His poisoned leg made everything hard for Kaire. Prin-Prin ran at Kaire once more. The other prinnies must've stopped attacking, now that they've realized, Kaire was Prin-Prin's prey. Prin-Prin swung his mighty flipper at Kaire once more. Kaire rolled out of the way, slicing at Prin-Prin's peg leg. The behemoth prinnie's peg leg, snapped in two, making it fall over, knocking prinnies in all direction. Etna quickly pulled Kaire out of the way, simply because of the fact, that one of the prinnies were about to fly, and hit Prin-Prin, making a chain reaction of explosions. Kaire and Etna ducked under a bush.

Laharl threw another punch at Hyena, dislocating Hyena's jaw. At least Laharl knew Hyena was a human, or at least of _being_, simply because if he could dislocates Hyena's jaw, it must have a form. Hyena slammed into a nearby rock. He was breathing heavily. Laharl lifted his sword to finish him off, when a large explosion sent Laharl across the fighting field, and through a couple of trees. Laharl grunted, and stood up. "What the hell happened?! Kaire, and Etna stuck their heads from the bush, Kaire sighed in releif. "Thank god..."

Hyena laughed maniacally. Laharl quirked his head "What're you laughing about?!" Hyena stood to his feet, more and more prinnies came from the blackhole he had created, but the prinnies were acting odd, they turned into a blue liquid, and attached themselves to Hyena. Finally after about a couple hundred prinnies, Hyena looked like a big blue...Blob... Hyena laughed, and the blue muck started making shape, like clay. It formed to look like a large Hyena, Hyena laughed, spike grew from Hyena back, and Hyena's claws grew ten times larger then a normal Hyena's. Hyena waisted no time explaining this form, and immediatley swung his paw, smacking Laharl through a couple more trees. Kaire ran at the beast, ramming his sword into it's leg. Kaire's sword sunk into it's leg with a loud 'bloop' noise. Hyena laughed, and swung his paw at Kaire, Kaire squinted, waiting for pain, when out of no where, Anton appeared in front of Kaire, and held Hyen's paw in place. "Wow..." Kaire exclaimed. Hyena's paw was a hundred times larger than Anton, but Anton held the paw in place, without budging at all! Anton twisted Hyena's paw, breaking Hyena's arm off, Hyena hollored in pain, and fell over, Anton smirked. "Ninja Squad!" Ling, Ching, Ping, and Frank appeared from the shadows. Anton smriked "Kill it..." Anton commanded, as he pointed to Hyena. As the Ninja squad leapt for Hyena, in the blink of an eye, The blue goop had asbosrbed The Ninja Squad!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7: Hyena! The demon ninja!

The goop, fell apart into a blob once more. It shrunk down to about the size of Laharl, it took a shape, a human shape... As color came into the goop, and as detail set in, Hyena looked just like... Frank! Out from the new Hyena's arm, came a large axe. Hyena gripped the axe's handle firmly. "Heh..." Hyena smirked. Anton gorlwed deep in his throat. "What did you do to my squad?!" Anton barked. Hyena laughed. "What do you think? I took their shape. There was no sence being a three-legged Hyena..."

Antont nodded. "True..." Anton shrugged the conversation off, and was worried about his squad. "Give them back!" Flonne called out. Hyena looked over to Flonne. "Shut your mouth!" Hyena shot a blue goop from his arm, which spread over flonne, covering enitre body, the goop finally stopping at her mouth. "Mrph?!" Flonne struggled to break free. Hyena laughed "Give it up, girl! In half an hour, that goop will have you turned into nothing but luquid..." Flonne squealed, suprised. Laharl steadied his sword. "What do you mean?" Hyena laughed. "Well to be perfectly clear, This goop, that i've made of Prinnies, is highly poisonous, not just to demons, but to everything but me!" Laharl grunted. "And just what are you?!"

Hyena smirked. "Kill me, and find out..."

Laharl nodded, and ran ran at Hyena, he thrusted his sword straight at Hyena. Hyena sidestepped, and swung his axe, piercing Laharl's back. Laharl hollored in pain, and fell to his knees. The cut was deep, the axe had probably hit his spine. Hyena didn't break his spine, but cut it non-the-less. Laharl grunted in pain, as he tried to shrug it off, and charged for Hyena again, once more Hyena side-stepped, and swung his axe. Laharl jumped over the axe, and swung his sword at Hyena's head, in a leftward arc. The goop that formed Hyena's head, devolved, letting the sword slice the air, then reformed into it's original head shape. Hyena smirked, and punched Laharl in the gut, Laharl countered, with an axe kick. Hyena noticed Laharl stomach opened for an attack, and swung his axe in for the hit. Laharl backstepped, and turned to see how Flonne was doing. Flonne was making muffled noises, as Kaire, and Etna, tried to get the goop off, they were unsuccesful...

While Laharl had been checking on Flonne, he left his back open again, more important thatn his back...His spine. Hyena swung his axe down towards Laharl's backbone, just as Laharl saw Hyena from the corner of his eye, it was too late. The axe had already made contact...With Kaire! Kaire spat out some blood. The axe had went straight through his chest. Laharl was startled to see Kaire taking the hit. "W-what are you doing?!"

Kaire smiled. "I'm...Protecting... You...My sire..." Laharl grunted "Don't be foolish! You're gonna get yourself killed!..."

Kaire again, spat out some blood, and smiled at Laharl. "I knew the consequences. Between being poisoned, and this wound... I don't think I would've made it to Jutinheim anyways..." Laharl shook his head "Shut up!You can make! And you will! But at this rate your throwing your life away!" Kaire nodded, and smiled his heart-breaking smile. "Whatever you say...Laharl..." With those final words, Kaire fell over, a puddle of blood soaked his body... Kaire... Was dead... Laharl slammed his fists into the ground "Damn!"

Hyena laughed his wicked laugh, and drew the axe from Kaire's chest. Flonne was giving out a muffled cry, and Etna was sobbing, on her knees. Hyena had no honor, he drew his axe towards Laharl for the final blow, Laharl didn't notice until once again he was saved. This time, by Anton! Anton had caught the blade, his katana easily holding off the massive axe. "Sire...You need to learn to hold off the emotions, until after the battle is over..." Anton quickly kneed Hyena, and upper-cutted him, sending Hyena back a few steps. Anton had no intentions of letting up. Anton jabbed Hyena in the gut, round house kicked Hyena in the side of the head, and finished the combo, and using his katana to slice Hyena in two. The goop sunk off Hyena. Hyena was now back to his ordinary self. Anton's Ninja squad, sat next to Hyena, dazed and confused. Anton drew close to Hyena. "It's over..." Antont lifted his sword, ready to bring it down, Hyena's arm that was concealed from to old rags, was now revealed. it was... A giant blade! A giant blade, attached by iron joints, formed Hyena's left arm. It pierced Antont's thigh. Flonne let out a muffled scream, and Laharl saw more blood, coming from Anton... Hyena grinned, yellow eyes showed through the rags. "Simple..." Hyena withdrew the blade, and Anton fell over. "I..I can't move?!" Hyena laughed. "Thats right Ninja! My blade, carries poison, that won't wear off, for about another hour! Your done for." Hyena waisted no time, and brought his blade down. Hyena's finisher was countered by a bullet. Hyena drew his attention towards the direction of the bullet. It was Ping! The barrel of his pistol 

began smoking. Hyena growled. "Damn you ninjas! I'll slaughter all of you!"

_I'm...Protecting...You...My sire..._

Chapter 8: The end of Hyena! The Beginning of Neon!

Flonne began to cry. Muffling words of plead. Anton was paralyzed for half an hour, and Kaire was dead. "Stop sniveling Flonne..." Laharl spoke out. Laharl stood to his feet, and lifted his sword. Ping shot another bullet, the next bullet pierced Hyena's shoulder. Hyena shook it off, and ran at Ping. Ping lept back, Ling got Hyena in the back with his katana, and leapt back. Ching threw a round of throwing knives into him, and backedoff, as Frank came in with his axe, and in one swing, sent Hyena flying through a good couple of trees. The ninja Squad gathered in front of his leader. Hyena lifted himself up, using his metalic blad/arm. Hyena glared at the squad with pure rage. "You little...Bastards!" Hyena threw his rags off, and showed everyone his true body. It was more muscular than some would think, and his left arm was an ordianry, muscular arm. He had pruple skin, and his eyes were a golden color. He wore no shirt, and wore a simple pair of cut up jeans. Hyena smirked, pushing back his silver hair. "I'll finish you all here..." Hyena's laugh had seemed to disapear right after he threw his robe off. Hyena looked towards Laharl. "Oh! And prince Laharl. You may no longer call me Hyena! No, that's my old name... You my ow call me Neon..." Laharl quirked an eyebrow. "Neon?" Neon nodded "Yes, Neon!"

Neon looked at the ninja squad once more, and got his blade/arm set into at his side. "I'll tear you all apart!" Neon ran at the squad, with amazing speed, and with on fatal swoop, sliced Ching right in half, Neon followed up with a round house kick to Ping, breaking Ping's jaw, and sending him across the battle field. Ping slid, and rolled until he was stopped by a rock. Ping groaned in pain, as he tried to stand. Just as he got to his feet, Neon was in front of him, and Neon's hand was gripping Ping's neck. Ping coughed "L-let go!" Ping grabbed Neon's hand, which made Neon only squeezed tighter. A large pain emerged from Neon's side. Neon looked down to see Frank's axe in Neon's side. Neon let go, and smirked, "So then, ninja... You wish to fight me..." A stupid, and obvious question yes, but Frank still answered with a nod. Neon grinned, and ran at Frank, quickly manuvering to Franks side, Neon jabbed his fist into his side, and gave Frank a kick to the rib, and finished up with swinging his blade down onto Frank. Frank quickly backflipped, and avoided Neon's attack. Frank swung his axe, which landed right into Neon's knee. Neon showed no signs of pain, and slammed his blade into Frank shoulder. "Ha!" Frank fell to his knees, then to the ground...

A puff of smoke emerged from Frank's dead body. The smoke covered the body completely, and when it cleared, all that was there was...A log?! "What?!" Neon barked. Neon again paused in his tracks, as pain surged through his back. Frank had lodged his axe into Neon's spine. Frank took a step back, as Neon burst out into laughter. "Good trick ninja! A substitution!" Neon shook off his back pain, as if it were only a flesh wound, and immediatley ran at frank jabbing his fist into Franks gut. Neon repeated the process, before flipping backwards, kicking Frank in the jaw, on his way. Neon landed, and quickly jabbed his blade at Frank. Frank side stepped, and kicked Neon in the rib cage. Frank swung his axe, directly for Neon's Ribs. Neon stepped out of the way, and in a matter of seconds, was behind Frank, and had lodged his blade into Frank's right shoulder. Frank's arm gave out, and he dropped his axe, and fell to his knees, knocked out. Neon laughed. "All too easy!" Neon looked over, looking at his defeated opponents. Neon stopped the scan when he saw Laharl ripping the goop off of Flonne. Right when it peeled from her mouth, and arms, she wrapped her arms around Laharl "Oh Laharl!" Neon smriked, and rose his blade, licking the blood off of it, the first step he took, he immediatley stopped. A bullet had penetarted his spine, and broke it in two. He fell over, his back flopping backwards. Neon got one last glimpse of his killer. Ping, holding his pistol, smoke coming from it's barrel. Ping gave a smirk, as Neon gave one last breathe, and died.

Laharl sighed. "Well. I guess we're going to head back to the castle." Laharl began walking. "But Laharl! What about overlord Jages?!"

Laharl grunted. "Like I care! If Kaire is dead, we have no point in going there! Laharl continued walking. Flonne pouted. Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke out. Laharl turned his head to see... Kaire! He was 

leaning against a tree, bleeding immensley. Laharl grunted "What the hell are you thinking?! You almost got yourself killed." The first tp Etna's aid was Kaire, she helped him walk closer to Laharl. "I was thinking of being a good apprentice..." Kaire took a deep breathe, and spat out some blood. "What kind of apprentice...Would I be... If I did not... Risk my life... For my master...?"

Laharl grunted, and turned "Who said you were my apprentice?!" Laharl took a second, and then turned again, he was happy that he was alive, but he couldn't let him know that. "I guess we're still going to Jutinheim then. Damn!" Laharl pretended to be pissed about it. Kaire smiled.

They decided to camp out. The war was rough, and they lost Ching. They decided to set up camp, while Anton's poison flushed out of his system. Kaire was wrapped in bandages, and was recovering within the hour. Laharl on the other hand. His wounds would take a while to heal. Anton, now able to move again, was sitting ona log, mourning the death of Ching. Ling sat there trying to comfort him. Frank sat alone by the fire, his right arm never able to move again. neon had hit a tendon, disabling his arm for good. Laharl looked around, other than their camp site, everything else was blood covered, and there were parts of prinnies everywhere. Laharl looked to his team. "Look..." he began "Now we know, we have to get stronger! Apparently our new opponents are tougher than we expected..." he paused. "But for Kaire...We're going to get to Jutinheim, and defeat overlord Jages!"

Kaire smiled. Although he knew that Flonne most likely made him say that, but he didn't care, it was still good to hear him say that. Kaire looked at his leg. It was still puss covered, maybe even worse. But in this little celebration by the camp fire, he didn't want to ruin anything...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9: The Marsh

The group had made it out of the vast forest, and onto something much larger... The Marsh. This large dessert area, scorching to temperatures that can reach to over 150 degrees. Laharl staggered in front, sweating "Dammit, the cursed sun!" Laharl barked. Kaire hobbled along side Etna, who tried to keep up, but remained in the back of the group. Anton, Flonne, Ping, and Frank, remained behind Laharl. The group had a reached a fork in the canyon. "Which way?" Laharl quirked his head irritated. Anton walked in front "I've been to the Marsh many times before, we go left..." Laharl nodded. "Alright then! Left!" Laharl marched off, his group staggering behind him. Something wasn't right about the direction they were going. Something seemed off. The Marsh cooled off, and the sun gradually disappeared. Laharl looked up into the sky. "What the hell?! What's blocking out the sun?!" It was a giant dragon! It flew over the Marsh's canyons. The dragon was dark red, and had dark green pods on it's belly. Laharl squinted his eyes, to get a better look at the pods. The pods unhooked from the dragon's underside, and dropped towards the group. Laharl stood his ground, until Flonne ended up pulling him out of the way. The pods made large craters in the earth, four were in a row. Each one was at least the size of Laharl himself. Laharl walked up to the pod, and kicked it. The pod creaked, until it split clean in two. A puff of green smoke emerged from the pod. Time went by, and as the smoke cleared, a tentacle like arm shot from the pod, hitting Laharl in the jaw, sending him back a little, out from the pod leaped an odd creature, it had no eyes. It had the body of an Igunana, except for the fact that above each of it's four arms, a tentacle was there, whipping, and lashing around. Laharl looked to Anton, ready to scold him for pushing them towards the dragon's direction, but when he looked... Anton, and his squad were gone!

Laharl gritted his teeth "That traitor!" Laharl drew his sword, ready to fight. The other pods hatched, and out came more of thos Igunanas. They just simply stood there, nothing happening. Then in a flash of a second, they leaped towards their selcected victims. Two went for Laharl, and the other two went for Kaire, Etna, and Flonne. Kaire swung his blade the best he could, which hardly did enough damage. The second Iguana just toppled onto Kaire, snipping at his face, while the other on went for Etna. Etna round jabbed at it with her spear, the Iguana leaped at her. Etna stabbed her spear into the Igunana's underside, tearing a huge gash into it's belly. Blood splattered every where, along with various organs. The Iguana tried to get up several times, before dying.

Kaire kicked the Iguana's side with his good leg, then jabbed his sword into the Iguana's eye. The demon lizard, lept off of Kaire, which gave him enough time to get to his feet, and get back into fighting stance. The Iguana lunged at Kaire once more. Kaire swung his blade in a right arc, slicing into the lizards neck. kaire quickly side stepped, and let the Iguana fall to the ground, dead.

Laharl laughed victoriously. He had already killed both Igunanas. "Are you weaklings done with yours yet? Laharl laughed again, as Kaire sighed. Laharl's laugh was cut short, when a voice barked out. "Weakling?" Laharl turned his head, to see a figure standing on a canyon cliff. Laharl was too hot, and the sun made his image all blury, so he couldn't make out a good picture of him. The figure put his hands on his hips, and drew his sword. "Who are you?!" Laharl yelled. The figure laughed slightly. "You don't remember? It wasn't too long ago..." The figure leaped down, and stepped closer. Laharl image of the man came into place. it was Kaiso! "Kaiso?! What are you doing here?!" Kaiso turned and grinned. "I've been watching you all. You all did quite poorly on your fight against Hyena. Actually... I disppointed in you all..." Laharl grunted, and drew his sword. "I'll kill you!" Kaiso smirked. No one has ever notcied this man's slim appearance. His was a very thin demon, he had silver hair, and golden eyes, his skin was a tannish color, and he word no shirt, only slack pants. Kaiso drew his sword. His sword was gigantic! at least three times bigger than Laharl. The odd thing was, he never had it strapped on his back, he pulled it out of thin air! "Where the hell did you get that sword from?!" Kaiso lifted his hand, there was a golden eye on his, the eye glew, and Kaiso's sword flashed yellow, and vanished. "My hand hold's my sword, and only I can posses it..." Kaiso drew his sword once more, if anything, this demon was odd. Laharl ran at Kaiso, and in one fatal swoop, Kaiso ran his blade along side the canyon wall. "Ha! You missed!" Kaiso smirked "Oh did I?" The canyon wall slit in two, and rocks began falling, which made more, and more walls fall into the canyon. Kaiso leaped up, and the dragon that had been flying in the sky , swooped down, and caught him on his back...

Laharl, Kaire, Etna, and Flonne, began running, the walls of the canyon slamming down upon them, the end of the canyon was in sight, just by an inch or so, they made it outside of the canyon. Laharl stood up, angry as can be "Damn that Kaiso, damn that Anton, and damn that canyon!" Kaire laughed slightly. "Sire. You know... You would've lost against Kaiso..." Laharl was shocked "How dare you! I'm wat stronger than him!" Kaire smiled "I know, but only a person of Jutinheim blood can harm him..." Laharl grunted, he was embarassed "Well of course!" laharl turned his head. To all their suprise, was a large city, lights flashing, sounds of people. Finally... Civilization!


End file.
